Leo's return
by therandomer5000
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Human world' so read that one before you read this one! Leo's finally returned for good but where has be been all these years? It's happy! I promise! R&R xx


**Hi hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Leo's return**

_**Michelangelo's POV**_

It's been 20 years since Leo sacrifice.. since we were allowed to dwell on the surface and to be honest..

we still haven't found him.

We've carried on with our new lives.

Donnie works in a lab where he gets to invent stuff for the humans to make their lives easier, he really enjoys it!

Raph's been doing police work for a while, he does the dirty stuff that most wouldn't want to dirty their hands with. He doesn't talk about it much.

I actually ended up owning my own little comic book store which is good because the flat above it is where my brothers and I stay.

yup.. we don't have any families of our own.. we still just have each other. Which isn't a bad thing!

Right now we're sitting in a Starbucks with a latte each, we're quiet just now. It's our week off apparently there's something happening soon for us.. I wonder what?

We hear an army truck park outside the cafe, girls are surrounding it.

My brothers and I observe with bored expressions.

That is.. until we see who exits the car.

''No way'' I gasp.

Leo's just jumped out the car with a huge grin! He's talking to the girls.. is.. is he flirting?

he's wearing an army uniform, he has a bunch of shiny medals!

He's so muscled.. My brothers and I aren't as fit as we used to be but Leo's looks stronger than Raph ever was.

I watch as leo winks at the girls, they scream happily and let him past.

He strolls into the cafe without looking at us or anyone.

''hey'' he smiled at the lady at the counter, ''Can I get a latte please?''

Yup! He's still Leo! We all love lattes!

We watch as he reaches into his pocket but the lady chuckles.

''You don't have to pay! it's free'' She smiles happily, ''It's the least I can do after what you've done for us''

We looked at each other. What had leo done? We haven't been watching the news!

''Also'' leo coughs, ''You haven't by any chance seen three other turtles around here have you?''

''Behind you'' She smiles, ''I was beginning to wonder why they were staring at you''

She hands Leo the coffee and he turns to face us.

''Hey guys'' he grins as he walks over to us. We leap up and throw ourselves onto him, nearly spilling the coffee.

''LEO!'' I grin. ''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!''

We sat down together.

''Where have you been all these years?'' Don asks with tears in his eyes,

''I spent the first ten years learning and training'' leo shrugged, ''They needed to beat the ninja outta me. And the rest I spent fighting with the army''

''Why is everyone so nice to ya?'' Raph asked curiously, ''What did ya do to stop havin' ta pay fer stuff?''

''I'm part of the army Raph'' leo smirked, ''Everyone loves a man in uniform'' he turned his coffee cup round to show us the cell number written on the back with the lady's name above it.

''Dude'' I grin.

We chat about how the years have been and it was so nice but it was getting late. We were growing concerned.

''So.. um..'' Don coughed nervously as we all stood up to leave. ''What now?''

We all stood outside by leo's car.

''I need to go back to base'' leo smiled sadly, ''Give me your address and I promise I'll be back''

I handed him my business card.

''We'd better be getting home then'' Raph sighed.

''I won't be long'' leo smiles.

''Why?'' We ask.

''I'm not fit to fight anymore'' leo sighs, ''Had an accident and now I may be out of a job''

''Oh'' I cringe, ''That sucks''

''Not so bad'' leo laughs lightly, ''At least it means I can come back to you''

We nod to each other before watching Leo drive away. My brothers and I walk home together.

We're sitting together on the couch now.. just watching the rain fall.

We hear a bunch of cars stop outside the comic book store and we look out to see Leo and a bunch of dudes step out. They shake hands and pat each others back before saluting to each other.

leo's left standing in the rain with his bag as the soldiers drive away.

it's weird seeing him in clothes.. even we don't wear clothes.

We see leo turn and look at the store before chuckling.

We run downstairs and fling the door open.

''LEO!'' We grin as we pull him in and push him up the stairs.

''Nice store Mikey'' leo rubbed my head fondly, ''Proud of ya little brother''

We try to make him go faster and he laughs.

''I can't move that fast guys! Calm down!''

We finally reach the apartment and show Leo around, there's two bedrooms and a bathroom and all the other stuff ya need.

''There's enough room for three'' leo frowns,

''There's enough room for four'' Raph grins as he opens one of the doors showing a bed with red covers and another with blue. ''Mikey and Don are in the room across and this is our room. We've had this ready for a while.. we hoped to get you back sooner.''

Leo stood there in shock as he stared at all his old things lying around the room.

''Wow'' He breathed, ''Thank you... I can't believe this''

We grin as he faces us with tears in his eyes. he hugs us desperately.

We go to the livingroom/ kitchen/diner and I make us each a cup of tea.

''So'' Don frowns, ''What injury did you get in order to be released from the army?''

Leo smiled,

''Don't worry I have other jobs lined up'' he laughed, ''I'll be able to pay my dues''

''The injury leo'' Raph nods we watch as he sighs slightly.

''Fine'' he huffs before rolling up a trouser leg. From his knee down is a mechanical shin and foot. ''Heh.. stepped on a land mine'' Leo rubbed the back of his neck as we stared at his fake leg.

''Your supposed to be a ninja dude'' I frown.

''Not anymore'' leo smiles, ''I've not been a ninja for fifteen years''

''neither have we'' Don sighs,

''i can tell'' Leo chuckled, ''You guys haven't got the muscles you used to have''

We laughed together. I was so happy to see my brother again! I was so excited for him to live with us again.

''Looks like we're a family again bros!'' I grin,

''Looks like it'' Don nodded happily. ''Finally together again''

Raph and Leo fist bump.

''Now'' Raph smirks, ''Fearless, go take that uniform off! You ain't gonna need it anymore''

''You sure?'' leo looks at us, ''You guys don't want me covering up the fake leg? Cause I can if you want me to''

''It's nothing to hide leo'' Don nods, ''Don't be ashamed of it''

I leap up and pull Leo's shirt off to reveal his plastron and his old belt and elbow pads. raph yanks off Leo's boots and Don pulls Leo's trousers off.

''I can't believe you kept the old belt and pads on all these years'' I laughed as I look at them, we all kept our old stuff! This was so cool.

''I felt like I had to'' Leo shrugged with a laugh as he took his uniform to his room. he came back in and sat down again.

He had some new scars and he looked a little older from stress but when he smiled the same old twinkle came to his sapphire eyes.

''We love ya bro'' I grin,

''I love you guys too'' leo smiles gently as we all snuggle up together. ''I missed you all''

''We missed you too!'' Don sniffed.

''yeah'' Raph sighed, ''It was hard starting a new life without you.. guess we really need your guidance.. even now when we're not even fighting''

''you guys stopped fighting?'' leo asked in surprise. ''But.. What about the gangs and the foot?''

''We can't fight them without you'' I frowned, ''Besides.. they've went quiet since we were accepted up here''

We spent the rest of the night chatting before eventually going to bed.

The next day was fun! We hung out together and we got to see how good Leo is with the ladies! it was so weird!

Leo even went on an interview to join the police force! Now he and Raph work together and Raph no longer has to do the dirty work!

We've got more money coming in now too!

I honestly can't believe our luck! Our big bro was back and our lives were finally back on track!

We're happy again.

_**Leo's POV**_

It's nice to be back with my brothers.. I missed them so much and I was so worried about how much they may have changed through the years but.. they're still the same little brothers that I left behind!

I have nightmares about my army years but my brothers are there for me each time.

I just wish I hadn't missed out on joining the human world with them.

I'm finally with them.. and I'm never leaving again!

* * *

**I FINALLY WROTE A SEQUEL TO THIS! Please leave a Review xx**


End file.
